New Life
by John Silver fan
Summary: Takes place after Aladdin and Jasmine are married. Cassim meets up with an old friend who invites them to stay with him. But that isn't all he has in mind for Cassim! The point of view changes at times.
1. Chapter 1

Cassim walked alongside his childhood friend, Sahid, with me on his shoulder. 

They went into the tavern and ordered two drinks.

"So how's your love life been, buddy?"

"Nobody since Carina."

"Oh. I heard about what happened. I'm sorry."

"It was years ago. You just have to look ahead and move on."

"That's a good attitude."

Cassim smiled.

"I know a woman just a year younger than you. I told her about you, and she would like to meet you. What do you say? Mabey it's time to get back into romance."

I saw a scowl cross my new friend's face. In a moment it was gone.

"Sahid, not seem rude, but I don't think I should get back into dealing with romance. Besides, who would want a hard, desert rouge like me?"

I could hardly keep a straight face! Cassim was just saying the truth but trying to make it seem bad. He wasn't doing a really good job of it, either.

"Cassim, come on. You're years in the desert have made you tough, strong, skillful, courageous, agile, sly, cunning, ans swift."

Cassim gave somewhat of a nervous chuckle.

"Where are you getting ideas like that?"

"It's kinda obvious by looking at you and watching you move."

"Oh."

"Will you at least meet her?"

"Fine. I'll meet her."

"Good. We'll go see her tomorrow. We should probably head back now."

"Sahid."

"Yeah?"

"What about my clothes? Not exactly the most appropret."

"I have so outfits that are a little too big for me but will fit you just fine."

"Okay. Thanks."

"No problem."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning they were eating breakfast when Genie suddenly appeared! 

"Genie?!" Cassim and Iago said.

"Oh. Am I interrupting anything?"

"Not at all." said Sahid.

Genie held out a large box to Cassim.

"What's this?" Cassim asked as he took it.

"Clothes made just for you. It was Al and Jas's idea."

"Well, give them my thanks and love."

"You betcha."

With that, Genie disappeared.

After breakfast Cassim went upstairs to his room. he came back down a while later wearing a long, green, v-top, short sleeved t-shirt, a small red sash, brown pants, and black boots.

"Nice outfit."

"Thanks."

They left to meet the woman Sahid had been talking about.

They found her outside the reasturant.

"Diana."

"Hi, Sahid."

Cassim and Iago couldn't believe their eyes!

Diana was beautiful!

Her long, straight, ebony black hair went just below her hips and was pulled up in a ponytail, her skin was lightly tanned, her features were fine and delicate, her eyes were a dazzling sapphire blue, and she stood a six feet and one inch, the same height as Jasmine!

"Diana, I'd like you to meet Cassim. Cassim, this is Diana."

Cassim politely kissed her hand, causing her to blush!

"It is an honor."

This caused Diana to blush even more.

"Yuck! I'm gettin' outta here!"

Iago flew off to find something else to do.

"Don't mind him. He's _never_ been a big fan of moments like this." Cassim said.

"I don't really mind."

"You don't?"

"No, not really."

Sahid cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Cassim, Diana, why don't you two take a walk through the marketplace?"

"That sounds like a good idea."

"It's fine with me."

Cassim performed a graceful bow.

"After you."

Diana b;ushed again and started to walk away. Cassim straightned and followed her, getting alongside her quickly and easily.


	3. Chapter 3

That night in Cassim's room, Iago was asking Cassim a lot of questions, but Cassim wasn't even paying attention! 

"She's different, Iago."

"Huh? Who?"

"Diana. She's different somehow."

"You like her."

"As a friend."

"Aw, come on. I saw the way you were acting."

"I don't know what got into me."

"Meeting her wasn't so bad was it?"

"No. We actually have quite a few things in common."

"I have a feeling this relationship is going to go farther than you want it to."

"Iago, I like Diana as a friend, nothing more, nothing less. I acknowledge her for who she is, respect her opinons, and respect that fact that she has twin children at her home."

"She what?!"

Cassim explained to Iago that Diana's husband had died a few years before, leaving her with their twin children, Nasir and Najila.


	4. Chapter 4

In the days that passed Cassim spent more time with Diana getting to know her better and spent time with the twins, getting to know them. 

The twins became very attached to Cassim.

A fews weeks had passed since Cassim met Diana.

Cassim and Diana went out for the evening.

Afterwards they were in a garden.

"Wow. Tonight was great. First the play, then the resturant, then the fair,..."

Cassim broke off with a laugh.

"I haven't had this much fun in twenty years."

They sat down on the edge of one of the fountains.

"Cassim."

"Yeah?"

"Did you have other girlfriends before you met your wife?"

"Just one, but we weren't together for very long. Why?"

"I just want to share this with somebody."

"Okay."

"I had several boyfriends before I meet my husband, and they all ended up doing the same thing, treating me like I was an animal. Then I met Ahmed. He was different. He was kind, caring, gentle, and loyal. Our oldest child, a girl, is married and living with her husband. So the twins are all I have left of Ahmed."

Gathering his courage, Cassim reached over and took her hand. She looked at him through tear filled eyes.

"You have more than just the twins. You have memories. He's still with you, in your heart, just as my wife is still with me in my heart and always will be."

Diana wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

There was a moment of silence.

"It's getting late. Come on. I'll walk you home."

Once they were at Diana's house they faced each other.

"I hope we can do that again sometime."

"So do I."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

With no thought to what he was doing, Cassim leaned over and planted a gentle kiss on Diana's cheek!

He turned and headed back for Sahid's house.

Diana stood in the doorway, watching him go. She touched the spot on her cheek where he had kissed her.

A smile spread across her face.

Cassim finally realized what he had done back there and couldn't believie it!


	5. Chapter 5

Cassim began to write letters to Aladdin and Jasmine, but he didn't tell them about Diana. He wanted to wait to see just _how_ far their relationship would go before he told them. 

One night, after their evening out, Cassim and Diana were once again at Diana's house saying goodnight.

Before Cassim knew what was happening, he leaned in closer and kissed her, on the lips!

Then he realized what he was doing and pulled back, blushing.

"Uh... heh... sorry about that."

"Don't be."

Cassim looked at her. He looked deep into her blue eyes and no longer felt uncomfortable!

They both leaned in closer and shared their first kiss!

When he got back to Sahid's, Cassim went into his room, and flopped down on his bed with a deep sigh.

"What's going on?"

"Huh?" Cassim said, not really paying attention.

"It's Diana isn't it?"

"You'll just have to wait and find out."


	6. Chapter 6

When I awoke the next morning Cassim was gone! I went out to look for him. 

I spotted him at the flower stand!

I followed him to Diana's house. He knocked on the door, which was opened by Najila.

"Cassim!"

"Hi, Najila. Is your mom around?"

"Yep. Mom!"

Diana came outside and shut the door behind her.

"You're here early."

"Yeah, well, I'm an early riser."

"Oh really?"

Cassim chuckled and held out a boquet of flowers to her!

"Oh, Cassim, they're beautiful."

"Not quite as beautiful as the one to whom they were given."

Diana blushed and giggled.

"Lunch this afternoon?"

"You know it."

"See you then."

When Cassim rounded the corner I confronted him.

"I knew it!"

"Iago?! What are you doing here?"

"I knew it had something to do with Diana?"

"You were spying on me?!"

"Well,..."

"Unbelievable!"

Cassim stormed past me!

I had _never_ seen him so angry, let alone with me!


	7. Chapter 7

Diana and I were slowly getting more serious with our relationship. 

One night I was at her house playing with the twins, Nasir and Najila. Nasir was on my back while I pretended to be a wild horse. Najila cheered Nasir on from the couch.

There was a knock at the door. Diana answered it. She came back a few minutes later with a numb look on her face!

"Diana? Diana, are you okay?"

She didn't answer. She just went into her room.

I put Nasir down and went to see what was wrong.

I shut the door behind me, and she looked up.

"Oh. Hi, Cassim."

"Diana, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"There's a law in this town. A woman cannot raise her children alone, she must have a husband or family member to help her. I don't have any family memeber to help me. I don't have a husband, either. If I don't get help soon the twins will be taken away from me."

I was horrified.

Diana began to cry! I sat down beside her and put my arm around her.

"Diana, the twins won't be taken away from you."

"Cassim, if I don't..."

"I know. I know. Listen. You said you didn't have a family member to help you, right?"

"Yeah. I don't have a husband, either."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small, velvet box.

Diana looked at the box then at me.

"Here."

Diana opened the box and gasped. She looked up at me.

"I know it's sudden, but if it helps..."

I was cut off when she kissed me full of the lips!

After a moment she pulled back with a huge grin on her face.

"Of course I'll marry you!"

I slipped the ring onto the third finger of her left hand and softly kissed her.


	8. Chapter 8

The wedding was very, _very_ small, since it was just Diana, Iago, Sahid, Nasir, Najila, and myself. 

Then I got word from the Sultan of Agrabah! He had pardoned me! I could return to Agrabah!

Diana and the twins agreed to go.

When we arrive I had hardly set foot in the throne room when I was bowled over by Aladdin!

"Omf!"

"Sorry."

Aladdin got up and helped me to my feet.

"Happy to see me?"

"You bet I am!"

I laughed.

"There are some people I want you to meet."

I led him over to Diana and the twins.

"Aladdin, this is Diana. Diana, this is my son, Aladdin."

Diana bowed to him.

"Please don't bow, you're a friend of my dad's. There's no need for you to bow."

"These are her twin children, Nasir and Najila."

"Hi!"

"Hi. Oh, Dad, speaking of that... Jasmine. Dad's here!"

Jasmine came in carrying something! She stopped in front of me and revealed what she was holding.

In her arms, she held a beauitful, baby boy!

"Dad, meet your grandson, Prince Ali Ben-Aladdin Al-Ababawa of Agrabah."

I was so shocked I nearly fainted!

Jasmine put Ali in my arms. I looked down at him.

"He's the image of his father."

I looked up at Aladdin and winked.

I introduced Jasmine and the rest of the gang to Diana and the twins.

After I handed Ali back to Jasmine I spoke.

"Guys, I have a bit of news for you."

"What is it?"

I put my arm around Diana's shoulders.

"Well,..."

I paused, trying to find the right words to say.

"What?"

I held out my left hand towards Aladdin.

"Aladdin, what do you see on my hand?"

Aladdin's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped.

"You're... you're... you're remarried?"

The rest of the gang gasped.

"Yep." I said with a grin.


End file.
